


Go To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Making up for not posting for awhile with angst, Read to find out. - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman finds Victor
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this brain fart came from. I just re-watched the movie and wrote this

Roman moved quickly and silently through the halls. His eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, making everything seem brighter. Victor should have been here, waiting, watching. Roman had a bad feeling in his gut, which made him speed walk as he approached a cracked door. Flinging it open, he did a quick scan before his eyes found a limp leg, hanging out from behind a couch. Roman’s eyes widened, horror flooding through him.

“Victor!” He rushed over, turning the assassin on his back, hands on his face. Victor’s brown eyes stared back at him, cold and calculating as usual. “Oh Victor…”

“Hey boss..” Victor chuckled, the sound gravely and trapped. Roman quickly pulled off the mask, then pulled the arrow from Victor’s neck. The gushing sound was just as bad as the strangled cry Victor gave.

Roman’s eyes clouded with tears, the familiar ache in his chest rising. “What did they do to you?” Roman whispered, sitting Victor against the couch. In a quick maneuver, Roman rested in his lap, hands resting against Victor’s face. The assassin chuckled, a shaky hand coming up to cover Roman’s.

“I tried, Roman, I tried…” Blood started to dribble from Victor’s lip, and Roman wiped at it. Victor’s other hand caught his wrists, and shaky hands clasped something in his grip. A wooden handled, steel made blade with V Z engraved on the blade. “Kill ‘em bitches for me…”

Roman let a few tears fall, and gently pet down Victor’s short hair. “Are you tired, baby?” He whispered.

“I am…” Victor murmured, smiling handsomely, “fucking exhausted..” Victor’s eyes drooped, shutting as his chest gave one last finale heave. Roman surged forward, brushing his lips against Victor’s in the words the other couldn’t make out.  _ Goodbye. _

“Go to sleep, Victor…” Roman’s voice cracked, and he gave Victor’s forehead a kiss. Laying him down, Roman smiled sadly, more tears flowing in a path down his face. “Go to sleep…I love you.”

Roman tightly gripped the knife in his hand, surging up from the ground. The mask was placed on his face, the chin slightly tipped with blood. Victor’s blood. They took what was his, What Roman cared about… Roman’s anger took over, and in a quick few strides he found himself racing out the Booby Trap, chasing after those who dared touch what was his. 

Oh yeah. He was going to kill those bitches if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
